All Because Of A Wish
by FallingSkiesandStars
Summary: Hinata has always wanted Naruto to notice her. But in exchange, she would have to give away her intelligence. The more he notices her, the dumber she gets. Not only that, even Sasuke noticed her. And it's all because of a single wish. SH, One-sided NH.


She has always watched him. He was so confident and brave, yet dumb and clueless. She was quite the opposite from the other girls. She was shy and smart, really smart. Her outstanding intelligence can almost compare that of Shikamaru's. And that's why she's one of the Hyuuga's prides. Everyone thought she already had everything she wanted.

True she had everything she needed but she didn't have what she wanted the most. Naruto to notice her. She did everything to make everyone proud but not him. He knew she was one of the smartest people but he ignored her. Smart, maybe but pretty? ... Maybe? But not as pretty as Sakura's.

Her silky pink hair always catches everyone's attention. They have different opinions about it, though. Most would think it's a beautiful hair color and would automatically realize it was her. Others would think it's a weird color and didn't bother to voice it. But it's nothing compared to her dull indigo hair.

Her adorned emerald eyes were one of the rarest eye colors in the world. Hazel eyes were dark green and common but it does not stand out like her emerald eyes. But what about her eyes? It was creepily white and zombie-like.

Sakura's appearance stands out in a unique way. Pink hair and emerald eyes suits perfectly and everyone knew that. Most girls envied her beauty, even Hinata. Maybe if she dyes her hair pink and wear green contacts…No way. That's just unoriginal. Plus she's scared to wear contacts. She might forget to take it off and there's a high possibility for her to get blind.

The teacher came inside but she didn't notice.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." They greeted, she didn't. They stood up and bowed, she didn't. The teacher didn't notice anyway.

"Please sit down. Yesterday, I checked all of your papers and I'm disappointed that most of you failed. Even a moron can ace the test." He clucked his tongue in dismay underneath his mask a couple of times and took the test papers out of the envelope.

"Well maybe if you weren't lazy enough to explain it to us then we won't fail!" The failures accused with angry veins popping on their temples with their fist high in the air.

Ignoring them he continued, "As to be expected, Hyuuga Hinata scored perfect in the test." He looked at the paper and offered it to Hinata. A few claps could be heard in the class room as she stood up and walked towards his desk. She brought her fist close to her mouth and grabbed the paper.

The paper was marked one hundred on it. She used to be proud of herself and be happy about it but time passed and it was more like a daily, boring chore she always do in school. She always thought of making Naruto proud of her. It was really tiring, not to mention easy.

"Seriously, Hinata! How did you perfect the test?" A girl who has black hair and brown eyes whined and showed her her test paper. She failed alright.

"Y-you just s-study." She mumbled out loud and proceeded to her seat and sat down. She didn't bother to look at her test paper once more. She slid it inside her school bag. Oh how she can't wait to shove it in her father's face that she scored it perfectly. Oh sarcasm.

In every quiz in every class she would almost always get perfect. She was one smart Hyuuga. It was a weird that she scored way higher than Shikamaru's. Perhaps maybe if he wasn't lazy enough to complete the test and not spend most of the time sleeping in class, saying it's too troublesome to complete it and that he would say he has an IQ of two hundred, he might. But he chose not to. It's as if he's taking his blessing for granted.

School ended a few hours later, she didn't care. She can't wait to get out of that school for now. She looked at her digital watch and it seems like it's too early for her to go back to the mansion, not like her father cares. She can wander wherever she wants as long as she studies and get really high grades in the report card.

She roamed around the town until she saw Konoha's wishing well. All the coins at the end of the day disappeared and she knew why. The greedy janitor must've taken all the coins everyone threw in the well for himself. Those fools. It's nothing but a scam to make "all wishes and dreams come true". Some of them claimed their wishes came true but that is merely a coincidence. At least that's what she thought.

She walked towards it and took a coin from her pocket. She knew what she's about to do was stupid but she ended up flipping the coin and it fell into the well. At least she didn't wish or anything.

"It seems that you didn't make a wish." A voice was heard and she squeaked. She was the only one around here.

"W-who's t-there?" She asked, scared. She clutched her schoolbag tightly for comfort and protection.

"It's me." She looked down at the well. It was funny that an object can talk.

"O-oh, I didn't k-know you can t-talk." She said nervously and slowly backed away.

"Don't be afraid. All I ever wanted to know was your wish. You see, I don't usually grant people's wish and even voice out. I mostly eat the coins, though. This opportunity can only happen once or twice in a lifetime so tell me your wish." It explained.

"Y-you can a-actually g-grant a wish?" She gulped, she didn't budge but clutched her schoolbag tighter.

"That's what I'm here for." It stated simply. "Well?"

"U-umm…" She hesitated. "I-I w-wish N-Naruto n-noticed me."

"Ahh, I'm sorry for not telling you this. I will grant your wish but in return, all I could ask from you is your intelligence." It apologized.

"W-why?" She asked, this only discouraged her more.

"I want to. Besides, you're already beautiful, kind and all…but all I could ever ask in return is your logic."

Was it for real? Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all. She can always study hard while it eats it away until she dies…right?

"O-okay, I-I'll give it t-to you." She replied skeptically.

"You do know the consequences after I grant your wish, right? There's this quote saying 'be careful what you wish for.'"

"Y-yes. I'm s-sure." She said, but she was still unsure. She waited for it to talk again.

"Very well then. Wish granted." She waited for it to continue but when it didn't say anything she walked towards the mansion. Maybe it'd be real and Naruto will notice her for sure! But maybe it won't. But a girl can still dream, right? She sighed. She could still wait for tomorrow to notice the changes, though.


End file.
